Renesmee's sister
by Gabbable
Summary: Its been 100 years since Nessie was born and now there moving back to Forks! nessie is feeling alone even with her family and Jacob around. Then she meets quirky Erin. Erin is diffrent than everyone else but more important shes in danger! Can she save her
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this a new story for you. I hope you like it, this idea came to me… I can't remember how, how sad. I wanted to write my best friend Erin into a twilight fanfic so this is what I came up with. Please don't turn this story away, it will be good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I never will own Twilight, but I will be forever obsessed!**

This was one times I wish that I wasn't the kid. You would think I would never be lonely because I had such a huge family but right now I was. Even after I grew up I was never quite the same as the others. I don't mean that I wasn't a vampire and they were. No, that was fine. But the fact that I was always surrounded by protective aunts and uncles. I didn't have a friend that hadn't seen me as a kid. I felt alone all the time.

"Bella please!" Alice was complaining.

"Not a chance Alice! I don't want to play Bella Barbie!" Bella stated.

I giggled, I didn't mind make-overs but my mum did. Bella hated them with a vengeance. I looked around myself. Jacob was with his pack at La Push; Edward, Emmett and Jasper were playing the x-box; Rosalie and Alice were trying to play Bella Barbie; Esme was gardening and Carlisle was at work. I sighed, I was alone again. We started school again tomorrow so maybe I should prepare. Screw it, I was going to La Push! I was the only one of my family aloud down at La Push. Jacob tried but Sam was stubborn.

"I'm going to La Push," I called, wondering if anyone was listening.

"Have a good time," Edward smiled, "And I'm always listening to you."

"Thanks Dad," I replied before walking into the garage.

I grabbed my motorcycle and roding to La Push. I rode fast as I could. I reached his house within minutes. I knocked on the door and Seth answered it.

"Hi Seth!" I greeted enthusiastically.

"Hay Nessie!" Seth replied.

He opened the door the whole way, as an invitation in. I entered and saw Jacob on the couch asleep. I smiled.

"Want me to wake him?" Seth asked hopefully.

"No," I whispered, "Let him sleep. Tell him I stopped by."

"You're leaving?" Seth frowned.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Playing a prank on Jacob," Seth grinned.

I couldn't help myself, I giggled. It sounded fun. I was a child still in many ways.

"It sounds like too much fun to miss, if you want me to stay?" I asked.

"Of course I want you to…" He was cut of by a wolf howl.

Jacob woke up.

"Damn it!" Seth frowned.

I knew that howl, it was Leah's. She had been on a 'business trip' and she must want to report back.

"Nessie!" Jacob smiled.

"Hi," I smiled.

Another howl. Jacob sighed.

"I'll come back later," I smiled, "Mum wants me home soon."

It was a lie but he believed it.

"Bells could always worry," Jacob agreed.

"Bye," I tried to smiled.

He gave me a passionate kiss then left with Seth. I followed them out and got on my bike. I rode home.

"Renesmee! Your next!" I heard Alice call as soon as I walked into the door.

"Ok!" I called back.

"You're back early," Edward commented.

"Jacob wasn't there," I smiled before making my way up to Alice's bedroom.

Well at least I had something to do now. The sad thing is I still wish for a sister to play Barbie with instead of my Aunts. Oh well, this is what I got.

**I know this story isn't the best but I've begun the next chapter and that one's great! It's already 1267 words, which is three pages and it's only half way through. Trust me, this will be a fantastic story… I think. I don't mean to talk myself up or sound snobby. Anyway, review because your opinion counts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my second chapter and I think this one is a lot better than the first. 1799 words! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Yay! Cheers of applause! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and reading this story. I will continue Human boy for those who want to know, I am still writing it I've just got writers block. It will clear up soon.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is a wonderful world created by Stephanie Meyer, not by me, for other to enjoy so enjoy it like I am! ******

"Renesmee, wake up. It's time for school," Bella said, shaking me slightly.

I opened my eyes to see her leaning over me.

"Ok," I grumbled and then sat up.

Bella left the room and I started to get ready. I looked through my wardrobe and decided on light skinny legs, black knee high boots, a black top and a long jacket. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and added some make up. I went downstairs to be judged by Alice. She tilted her head to the side.

"Well? Do you like it?" I asked, spinning around.

"It looks fantastic. You get my ok. But you don't," Alice said, turning to Bella.

"What?" Bella asked, looking down at her clothes.

She was wearing plain jeans and a white long sleeved top.

"You can't go in that!" Alice objected.

"Of course I can," Bella stated, "And I am. Renesmee, how do I look?"

I grinned as I weighed up my options. It would be fun to give Alice the upper hand but she was my mum. They saw what I was doing and both gave me a look that said 'I'd do anything!' I better go with Mum because she did look wonderful.

"You look fine Mum," the look on Alice's face made me add, "But you should do something with your hair so you can see your beautiful face."

Alice face lightened, hair was enough. Then Edward entered. He wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and swung her around. Bella giggled then Edward's mouth caught hers. I looked away, too icky.

"You look beautiful… no that doesn't even cover how beautiful you look," Edward whispered to her.

A grin broke out on Bella's face, "Ha Alice. I look beautiful so let's go!"

I laughed, this was the first time I'd seen her react to a comment like that. Bella hid her face into Edward's shoulder when I did that. That's more like mum.

"Come on! We'll be late!" Emmett called from the garage.

Edward took Bella's hand and Bella waved me over with her free hand. I went over there and Bella gave me a hug.

"Good luck," Bella whispered.

"You too Mum."

"Just call me if any guy gives you trouble," Edward stated as he led us to the garage.

Isn't that Jacob's job?

"Well he's not here right now so behind him it's my job," Edward grinned.

We climbed into the car then we were away. We arrived at Forks high school within minutes, thanks to Edward's fast driving. We all went to the student's service office together. Jasper approached the desk with Alice jumping at his side.

"Hello, we're the new family…" He began.

"The Cullen's?" The woman asked.

Jasper nodded.

"Here are your schedules, have a good day," She smiled.

"Thanks," Jasper smiled back then we left to sort ourselves out.

I grabbed my schedule from the pile and took a look.

"Yes! We have every class together!" I heard Bella state before kissing Edward.

I took Bella's schedule and compared ours. We had English and gym together, which meant that I had Edward in those classes to. I gave her schedule back and Alice hugged me, "We have English and biology together!"

"How can you tell? You can't see me," I asked.

I was one of her blind spots. I was slowly getting clearer but at the moment she couldn't see my future.

"Exactly! Those are the classes I can't see!" Alice grinned.

I smiled too. English with Alice too. Wow, that class was full of vampires.

"You bet," Edward grinned.

The parking lot was beginning to get full so we began to move to our first class, which was English. Alice looped her arm through mine and Edward took Bella's hand. We arrived at class and found the teacher was the only one there.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi," I smiled, "We're new."

"Right," He smiled and then shook our hands, "I'm Mr. Clayton. Welcome to Forks."

"Thanks," Alice replied.

The bell rang and the class began to fill with students.

"There are some desks at the back," Mr. Clayton gestured.

We nodded then silently went to the back. Once we were in our seats Edward whispered to us, "His going to make us introduce ourselves."

I heard Bella groan and I just sighed.

"Class," Mr. Clayton said to attract everyone's attention.

He had to repeat it several times before the class began to listen.

"Today we have four new students in the class. Why don't you introduce yourselves," Mr. Clayton said, gesturing to us.

Everyone turned in their seats to see us. Alice stood first.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen," She smiled then sat down.

I was next. I stood and said, "Hi everyone. I'm Renesmee Cullen."

I sat down again. I saw a few confused looks, probably about my name.

"Hello. I'm Bella Swan," she smiled before she sat down again.

"And I'm Edward Cullen."

He didn't even bother to rise. He just waved his hand. I wish I did that.

Finally the lesson started. It was boarding, I knew everything that he was teaching and more. I knew more than Emmett does because I spent my whole childhood education working on collage diplomas… over the Internet of course. I had four. It took a long time to get to lunch. The family went to find a table while Bella and me went to get our 'lunch.' We were waiting in line when a boy came up to us. He was quite tall and had light brown hair.

"Hi, my name's Luke," He greeted us.

"Renesmee," I smiled.

He tried not to be confused when I said my name.

"Bella," Bella greeted back.

"So how are you liking Forks?" He asked.

"Fine," I replied.

We went to walk off but he caught my arm. That made Bella stop too.

"If you guys every need help with anything, I'm the guy to call," Luke said in what was supposed to be a seductive voice.

"Sure," I said unsure what to say.

He took this as a good sign.

"So, would you like to sit with me?' He asked, completely ignoring Bella now.

"Thanks but no thanks. Bye," I went to leave but he didn't let go.

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"Yes, let me go," I stated.

"How about tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"Let go of her!" Bella stated.

He ignored her.

"No, not then earthier," I stated.

He spun me completely around, "Why not?"

"Let me go!" I ordered.

If he didn't let go I was going to punch him!

"Let her go!" Edward growled.

I glared at him until he followed Edward's orders.

"If you ever come near her again I will kill you," Edward threatened.

"Like to see you try!" Luke laughed.

Bella placed her hand on Edward's shoulder to stop him from doing the wrong thing. Can I please punch him? Edward shot me a glance that said, 'if I can't, you can't.'

"Come on," Bella said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, that cooled him down a little.

He turned without a word and we began to walk away.

"Chicken!" Luke called after us.

Edward almost turned around but Bella stopped him. I looked back at Luke to glare at him. When we reached the table Emmett said, "Great way to start the year."

"What a jerk!" Rosalie agreed.

"You don't have to listen to his thoughts!" Edward stated, his hands balled in fists.

Then I felt calm. I'm positive the others did too by the looks on their faces.

"Thanks Jasper," Bella sighed.

"No problem," Jasper smiled.

Everyone began to play with there food. I found that human food didn't taste horrible but blood was better. Just to creep Emmett out I took a piece of his cake and put it in my mouth.

Emmett made a face, "Yuck! How can you eat that?"

"Easily, open your mouth and put food in there then chew," I smiled.

"There's only one thing food is good for!" Emmett exclaimed and then throw food at me.

"Emmett!" I screamed as it hit my head, "My hair!"

Emmett began to laugh really hard. I got Bella's apple pie and chucked it at Emmett's face. He dodged it easily. It flew past him and hit a guy in the back of the head. His friend cracked up laughing which scored him a jelly in his face.

"Food fight!" Someone screamed then food was flying everywhere!

Most of the girls bolted for the door, Alice and Rosalie. I stayed and so did Bella.

"Renesmee, watch out!" Bella cried as food was thrown at me.

It hit me! I laughed and threw it back! Once the food fight was over me and Bella went to the bathrooms to clean up. Alice and Rosalie were waiting for us.

"Trust you to get it all over yourself Bella!" Alice muttered.

"Me? What about Renesmee!" Bella cried.

"She stayed fairly clean," Rosalie stated.

We changed clothes, which Alice had brought us, and then the bell rang. I walked to my class alone. Japanese, humph! I bet I knew more than the teacher! I entered the class with the bunch of students. I went over to the teacher, "Hello, I'm new. My names Renesmee."

"Hello," She replied.

I could tell she was unhappy about something.

"I'm Miss Wither. Take a seat where ever you can find one," She snapped.

What's her problem? I made my way to the only desk where I wouldn't have to sit next to someone, which was at the front.

"You don't want to sit there," A guy from behind whispered.

"Why not?" I whispered back.

"She already doesn't like the idea of having to catch up the new student. I would avoid her at all costs," He whispered.

So that's what's bugging her. Well, no problem there.

"I'll take my chances," I whispered back.

"Your funeral," He muttered but that was to himself so I didn't reply.

"OK. We have a new student it seems. So Renesmee, how much Japanese do you know?" Miss Wither asked.

"A lot miss," I replied, not wanting to boast.

"Really? Say something in Japanese then," Miss Wither ordered.

**(I don't know Japanese so I'm just going to write what she says in English)**

"I don't know what you want me to say miss. I know lots of Japanese and I would say I'm an expert. I don't own pets and I don't want any. I have a big family. Is this what you want me to say?" I asked.

The whole class looked at me like I'd grown a tail. I felt tempted to check but I didn't. Miss Wither smiled at me then began her class. I think Japanese was going to be a very good class.

**I know it's another filler but the action and hopefully funny stuff will star soon. I said hopefully funny because I've never done humor before so you'll have to tell me if I'm being funny when it gets to the funny bit. Please review, thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Not as long as I wanted it to be but it had to stop were it had to stop. Which happened to be 781 words. This chapter is the one where you met the quirky Erin so things will start picking up after this chapter! Tell me if anything was funny in this chapter because I'm not sure. I didn't try for funny but I will next chapter. Ops, I' babbling. Ok on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- Do I have to do this every chapter?**

**Somebody unimportant- Yes**

**Me- Fine. I don't own twilight but I own the plot! Yes, I own something!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

I sat on the front porch watching the sun set. It was beautiful but it would have been better if I wasn't watching it alone. Jake was so busy with the pack that I never got to see him anymore. I sighed. No one would miss me if I left, everyone was busy doing… well you got the picture. I stood then ran off. I went to the meadow that my parents showed me once. I looked at the beautiful sight before me. The flowers looked so colourful in this light. All of a sudden a fruit hit me in the back of my head.

"Hay!" I shouted and spun around.

No one was there but I could hear them chuckling. Another fruit hit me and I still didn't see who had thrown it.

"Come out here right now or I sware you'll be sorry!" I called.

"Fine, big scare vampire!"

A tiny girl came out of the trees. How did she know I was a vampire! Crap!

"Oh no! The big scary vampire is going to eat me! Oh what will I do?" The girl cried pretending to be terrified badly before her face went sad, "That's right. No one can see me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Whoa you can see me?" The girl asked.

"Duh."

"Yippee!" She shouted, startling me, "I'm not invisible anymore!"

She went right up to me and hugged me. I froze, I didn't even know this strange girl. She let me go and began a victory dance. I couldn't help but laugh!

"You can see me! You can see me! You can see me! You can see me!" She chanted over and over.

"Can I ask something I asked, interrupting the strange dance.

"Sure," the girl smiled.

"Who are you. Why are you so happy I can see you and how do you know what I am?" I asked.

"Of course. Silly me. I am Erin. I'm not human so you can stop being worried about how I know. I don't know what I am because there can only be one of my kind alive at once. I'm so happy because everybody, including magical creatures, has never been able to see me before now! So now I won't be alone anymore!" Erin grinned.

I looked at her, she was no older than fifteen. They won't mind if I take her home with me to stay.

"I'm Renesmee," I smiled.

"Interesting name," Erin stated, "I like it."

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" I asked.

"No," Erin replied.

"I'm sure my family won't mind if you stay with us," I invited.

"Sure, sounds great. Family? Do you mean coven?" Erin asked as we began to walk.

"No family. We're different than other vampires. We hunt animals so that kind of makes us closer than usual covens so we're a family," I explained.

"Family, I wish I had one," Erin sighed.

I didn't know what to say to that so we walked in silence. We arrived home within minutes.

"Renesmee! I was so worried!" Bella cried as she pulled me into a hug.

"Mum, please. What could happen to me?" I asked.

She hesitated, "Lots!"

I laughed as she pulled me into another hug. Bella let go and Edward said, "Don't ever do that to us again!"

"Yes Dad," I promised.

"Hi everyone, I'm Erin!" Erin cried.

No body payed attention to her. I glanced at her to see the excitement falling from her face.

"What are you looking at?" Alice asked.

Erin hung her head. I felt so sorry for her, I was the only one that could see her. Wait, I could see her. How to make her get up to my room to talk?

"Umm, Renesmee?" Edward asked.

Stop reading my mind Dad!

Edward chuckled, "I was just wondering who you were thinking about?"

Erin looked up and at me. Fantastic! I gestured towards the stairs then said, "No one you would know. I'm going to my room, see you later!"

With that Erin and me ran to my room. Once we were inside I sat down on my bed.

"You have such a lovely room!" Erin gasped.

"I love it. I love it more when I get to share it. Since my boyfriend has to stay with his pack at the moment will you share it with me?" I asked her.

"Really? But your family can't see me. You'll look like you're crazy!" Erin stated.

I shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Awesome!" Erin stated then pulled me up to dance around the room with her.

I grinned. This was going to be the start of an interesting friendship!

**Ok, what do you think? Was anything funny? Was it so boring that you never want to read the story again?** **Don't worry, I would understand but please tell me what I did wrong if that was the case! Like wise, if I did something right please tell me because I would love that. Thanks! **

**Oh and if any of you can think of something funny that you would like to happen, please tell me because I'm struggling!**

**Thanks for reading, now do me a favour and review!**


End file.
